Him or Me
by Menaji
Summary: Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels have always been ready to kill each other. Personally both men have a hate for one another but share the love for one woman in particualr. Bret Hart,Shawn Michaels,SashaOC.MATAURE CONTENT
1. Hell broke lose

A/N: I know I should not be writing another story. But I've been watching WWE on demand and they are on the period where Bret and Shawn were feuding leading up to the screw job. That's why I've been so on both of their nuts lately writing stories. And that's what made me do this. But I'm going to have a changes made through the story of crouse. Just bare with me, not quite sure where I am going with this but I hope you all enjoy!

xoxo Randysdymond xoxo

* * *

Sasha tossed her Women's title belt on the bench inside of the Women's locker room. Knowing that she had to be a escort for the World Champion, Sasha quickly took a shower and threw on a pair of black shorts and white tank top. As she was cutting up the shirt she was to wear outside to the ring, there was a knock at the door. On the other side of the door there stood a much bigger man, he lock eyes with her.

"Cutting up one of my shirts?" He smiled.

"It's a bit plan so I am adding my Sasha style to it. That's all." She replied.

The man pulled her 5'8 frame towards him and kissed her. "I will be back in a few, or just meet me by the gorilla position." She then planted another kiss on the World Champion.

"Sure thing Champ."

He adjusted the title belt on his shoulder; Sasha pulled him even closer to her. The two once more embrace the kiss of each other with seems like it lasted for minutes. Finally realizing they had work to do, the World Champion slowly pulled away. "WOW………That was excellent."

"It could not be better coming form the hitman himself."

xxxxxxx

"Making his way to the ring begin escorted by the Women's champion Sasha, he is our World Heavyweight champion .......Bret "The Hitman" Hart!"

Bret opened the ropes for Shasha and did his signature ring entrance. Sasha kissed and waved to the crowd. After handing Sasha his title belt, he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "How about later I finish tearing the rest of that later on tonight?"

Sasha nodded her head in agreement, and exit the ring. Bret and Sasha have been knowing each other since they were little, Both grew up into the professional world of wrestling and have been dating since Sasha was in her late teens and Bret in his early Twenties. Now that she's 23 the youngest women's Champion and Bret 26 a house hold name. They are considered a power couple in the wrestling business. At the ding of the bell, Bret locked up in a match between Bam Bam Bigalow. Sasha cheered Bret on even though Bam was dominating the first few minutes of the match.

_"1.........2.......2!"_The ref counted. Bert then counted back taking over the match. Sasha then heard the crowd went from cheering to boos. She notice him walking down the ramp heading towards the announce table with Jr., King, and Vince. The entire time he had his eyes on Sasha the entire time. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her through out the match, she then notice Shawn staring at her. Sasha rolled her eyes and went back to focus on the hitman. Bret then had Bam setting him up for the sharp shooter, that's when Shawn distracted the ref. Bret had the match won Bam was tapping out like a mad man. Sasha then climb up to where Shawn was standing and screamed at him for distracting the ref. Before her hand could connect with his face, Shawn block it and went in for a kiss. The crowd went wild, Bret turned around to see why hasn't the ref gave the signal that the match was over. His eyes could not believe what he saw. The love of his life kissing the man he hated.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. This gave Bam the opprotunity to get a sneak pin in.

"1.........2............3!" _Ding Ding _The ref counted and held Bam Bam Bigalow hand's in victory. Shawn disappeared into the crowd while she lock eyes with a furious Bret Hart.

xxxxxxx

For the entire 45 mintues Bret said nothing but. "So what the hell was that all about?"

"Now your finally talking to me?"

"He kissed you Sasha!"

"RIGHT he kissed me! It was totally one sided Hart." Sasha grab her women's belt and left. She did not like to argue especially with Bret. "I'm going to the locker room when your ready to have a conversation like an ADULT........get at me." Instead of walking to the Women's locker room she headed into another direction which lead her into the front door of the Shawn Michaels. Without even knock on the door, she bust open the door and got in Shawn's face.

"What the hell was that? How dare you? Your such a whore who knows where your mouth has been Shawn!"

Shawn then step closer to, Sasha felt her body grow warm. "You didn't exactly push me away Sasha..........why are you complain now? Hitman had something to say about?" He looked in her Hazel eyes. Don't get me wrong Bret is the love of my life but Shawn had something where just a slight stare gave women chills. But this time his green eyes were looking into hers,Sasha felt herself becoming..................overwhelm at Shawn's handsome features.

"Leave me alone okay." As she headed out of Shawn's locker room and walked back towards her own. She notice Rena(Sable) Talking to Bret.

"Where is she?" Rena tried to make a lie to cover for Sasha. "She-"

"She told me she was coming here" Bret informed her.

"She did-" Rena notice me standing a few feet away. "She did, Bret she was here but then she left-there she is."

"Hey." He turned around to her not knowing what to expect. "I'm sorry I should have not over reacted."

Sasha wrap her arms around him. "It's fine, I would be upset if Sunny placed her lips on you."

Rena went back inside the locker room after I gave her a thumbs up and a thank you. Bret cup my face with his hands. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Sasha......you left this in my locker room."

Just when she thought everything was fine, Shawn brought Sasha her women's title belt. Which she happened to leave in Shawn's room. He had a slight smirk on his face. Bret was quite the opposite.................."Damn it."


	2. Back to normal

**A/N: I owe no one, but SasahOC. And Jackson. The ending is a bit hot so you've been warned!! Please read and Review!**

Again Bret went his own way the only words that left his mouth was "Don't talk to me right now." This was way after him and Shawn had a shoving match.

"Was that my bad?" Shawn found this funny for some reason. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well you could have given my belt to the titles holders crew reps-"

Shawn blew her a kiss. "I love seeing your face when your upset Sasha. Really sexy."

"Go to hell." Slamming the door behind her, Sasha fought back tears. Why was Bret acting jealous? Most of all, why did she feel a bit of a sensation when Shawn smirk at her? It was the same sensation he'd given her in the locker room. No No No she loved Bret. Sasha turned to Rena(Sable). "Can you believe that prick? Who dose he think he his?"

"Bret or Shawn?" Rena ask laughing a bit. "Sorry. Hey, we have a photo shoot tomorrow in New York, afterwards I'll meet you at your place and we grab a dink afterwards."

"Sounds like a perfect idea."Sasha pack up her bags.

"So what do you want me to tell Bret when he comes back saying he's sorry?" Rena smirk. Shawn's locker room?"

"Shut up, call me before you land Rena."

"Sure hon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are asshole, you didn't even _hear her side_ of the story!" Owen spat at his big brother.

"She was in his locker room." Bret argued.

"She was probably telling him to fuck off. Bret, you have to stop doing shit like that. She forgave you a few months ago with that incident with Sunny-"

"I didn't go in her locker room afterwards either!" Bret slammed the door to his rental truck.

"Your a prick-"

"You suck. Why are you always taking her side?" Bret crossed his arms.

"I'm not, I call it down the middle what's right is right. She's in love with you and I don't know why?"

"Fuck it." Bret hop inside and headed towards the airport.

"Unbelievable." Owen said hoping into the car with Davey boy smith and Jim Niedhart. "I have a brother for a jackass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn headed back to his locker room to find Hunter, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash. "So what happened?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, I gave it to her." Shawn knew how to hide his fiscal expression well. "Everything is cool-."

"Why do you even bother that chick you know she's with Bret?" Sean questioned.

"No reason, to get under Bret's skin that's all, make things intense on camera-"

"Or your pants." Scott laughed and so did the rest of the guys.

"You like her like that?" Sean was serious.

"No, just a game." Shawn replied with out any eye contact.

"Of course Shawn's doesn't like her, she's off limit. But hell when did that ever stop you." Kevin said. "Besides you might can save her." Kevin tried to speak in a low tone but it was loud enough where Denver could hear.

"Really, how come?"

"Locker room talk I really don't want to spread rumors-"

"Shut up and spill!" Scott punched him.

"He hits her, but that locker room talk don't go yapping."

"Bullshit, you can't tell." Hunter said.

"Bruises heal hunter, I'm tried of talking about the so call power couple, who wants drinks?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around noon and the WWF_ then_... women (ater known divas) were in New York posing for a special edition of Raw magazine. Sunny, Marlena, did a pose together, while Rena and Sasha posed together back to back wearing black sting bikini's. Since Sasha begin the Women's champion, she was featured more and posed with the Women's title. She then lock eyes on a familiar figure in the shadow which was Bret. They both lock eyes on each other. She gave a weak smile was still focus on what the photographer said. Bret wink and mouth the words_ I love you_. Rena couldn't help from smiling at the both of them. Sasha blushed. Sunny by that time was had finished her conversation with Marlena , and made her way over to the make up chair, and so did Sasha.

"Nice pictures, how is Vince gonna air brush that slight piece of fat on your thighs?"

Sasha raised her eyebrow. "The same way he did all of yours."

"Good one." Sasha make-up artist and friend Jackson high fives her.

Sasha hart pounded faster as Bret made his way over. "You look beautiful." He kissed her.

"Hey Hey, don't smudged the lip stick. I made this hot bitch in thirty minutes."

They all laughed. Bret held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry I will wait Jackson."

"You damn well better." Jack smiled.

Bret kissed Sasha on the hand and whispered. "I'm sorry. You know I love you everything was -"

"Let's not talk about here.......okay. I'm almost done and we can go back to my place."

Bret smiled. "Good idea, I have something for you too."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner with Rena and Marc Mero, Bret and Sasha made their way back to Sasha's New York penthouse on the upper East side. "Out of all the years we've dated, I've only been here twice." He wrap his arms around her.

"Well we have very demanding schedules and it happens." She said taking in his love he was showing her. Bret began to kiss on her neck, he place his hands on her slender waist. Sasha closed her eyes and let her man take control. "Bret........" She spoke softly. Sasha removed his hat and tossed it on the floor. Bret, still kissing her neck slid the straps down over her shoulder of her cream colored dress. "I love how you say my name babe." He whispered in her ear. It drove Sasha insane to hear Bret speak in such a seductive voice. He was either always yelling or whining. Sasha had to turn around to look at him. She removed his shirt while he slid down her dress. She was left in only black heels and panties. Being the big man that he his, Bret carried her to the bed room and placed her gently down on the Queen size bed. "I love you." She said. "I love you more." Bret replied taking her panties off. He kissed her belly button and lick every inch of her biniki line. Kissing her inner thigh's, Sasha moaned and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Baby you taste good." The tip of his tongue played with her clit and finally tasting her juices, Bret enjoyed pleasing her. Sasha was unable to control herself the way Bret made her wett was amazing. She rocked her hips with the motion of her lovers tongue. Bret then grabs Sasha's ass and hips rolled on his back .Still his tongue was inside of her. As Bret's tongue lash between her clit, and wett lips it made Sasha hot by the second. While she was riding his face, Sasha stroke his cock. Bret smacks her ass. "Ride it baby."

Sasha did as she was told, she slowly sat on his hard cock. The wetness of her warm juices felt so good Bret's dick. He held a tight grip of her waist and took strokes inside of her. "Ughh..........so tight come for me." Bret's groaned. Sasha could not hold back any longer. She let Bret take control and the two climax together. Breathing heavily, Bret kissed her on the forehead. "Wow." He said. "Baby you are........let me catch my breath."

Sasha heart rate finally getting to normal asked Bret a question. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You, with egss on the side." He smiled. Sasha placed layed her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "You got it."


	3. Saved her

_**All characters belong or were apart or still is apart of the WWE. I only owe Sasha, and Sky. Thanks for reading and your reviews!!!**_

Sasha awoke the next morning to the smell of Pancakes and Sausages, mmmmmmm it smelled good. Grabbing Bret's shirt, she placed it over her slender tone body. She smiled seeing Bret wearing only but a apron that read 'Kiss the cook'.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Your naked cooking in my kitchen." Sasha planted a kiss on Bret's cheek.

"Here's breakfast-"

"I thought I was cooking-"

Bret poured her orange juice."Your just now waking up."

"Thank you." Sasha couldn't help but to stare at his bare Canadian ass. "Hey babe I think you need a wax." Bret flexed his butt cheeks. Sasha laughed. "Oh my GOD! Stop."

"_Your just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you, you'll be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much..........."_ While Bret was singing this, he placed a small ring box on the table in front of Sasha. He continued. "_Your just to good to be true..........can't take my eyes off of you_." He opened the box, and there it was. A diamond ring, Sasha held her heart still a bit shock.

"Baby this isn't what you think." He slid the ring on her finger. "I love you and I don't want to rush anything with you. We've been together for almost all entire lives. And I want to spend the rest of out entire days together. " Bret finally looked into her eyes.

Sasha snapped herself back into reailty. "Your not asking me to marry you?"

"Are you ready to get married?"

Sasha stared at the ring then again at the love of her life. "Not right now. But I do want to be your wife and the mother of your children."

Bret gave Sasha a weak smile. "Oh.....okay. Like I said no rush." He kissed Sasha on the forehead. "Join me in shower?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn, and Kevin were just leaving the gym and on their way into the parking lot. They both manged to get two beautiful girls numbers on their way out.

"Look like were going to have some fun tonight." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, Scott,Kid and Hunter are going to fight over one of them." Shawn placed his gym inside the truck.

"Those two girls are for us, but I'm pretty sure their friends are hot." Kevin said.

"So, have you ever heard anymore about Sasha and Bret?" Shawn tried to asked in a nonchalant way.

Kevin smirk. He knew his buddy and that that locker room talk they had a few days ago was bull crap. "Nothing, why?"

"Just asking?" He shrugged his shoulders

"Asking to be nosy, or asking to be her prince charming?" Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"I'm charming with or without news of her."

"I knew it! I knew it ! Your in love with her."

Shawn rolled his eyes at the 7 footer. "Please! She cutie."

"What about Sunny?"

"What about her? I love Sunny, but to be honest I don't think she feel the same way."

"Why you say that?" Kevin tossed Shawn the car keys.

"I asked her to move in with me she still hasn't replied or anything."

"It's been nine months, don't you think it's kind of fast?" Kevin questioned.

"No, if that's how I feel at the time no Kev."

"Your funeral."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Bret begin the Champion, he had limit time off.,and so did Sasha begin the current Women's two lovers headed to the next town later that night for a in your house show in Albany. She was placed in a match with Sky and her women's championship would be on the line. Bret would escort her, as she was standing at the gorilla position. Staring at the monitor, she felt someone behind her. She thought it was Bret so she didn't pay it any mind. The person then began to rub up against her.

"Feel that?" A deep raspy voice spoke.

It wasn't Bret, it was Shawn. Sasha quickly turned around. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"No one saw us."

Sasha adjusted her top of her wrestling gear. "Excuse me, that was really rude. Could you please leave my match is up next."

"Scared Bret might catch you? Seeing you turned on by another man-?"

_I hate this arrogant prick_. "Excuse me but what man would that be?"

"The show stopper HBK-"

"Really, thrid person? You like to talk about yourself third person?"

"I'll be out there later to cheer you on."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Don't bother."

Moments later, Bret arrived he notice his girlfriend looking a bit Flush and confused at the same time. "Sasha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know what's wrong, she's nervous she's going to lose tonight." Sky said hugging Sasha.

"Whatever, you wish it was written that way."

After Sky's music played and made her entrance. Sasha and Bret were up next. As Sasha made her way to the ring, she waved to the crowd as Bret stayed behind her. She handed the ref her belt and the match began. Sky dominated most of the match but minutes afterwards, Sasha hip toss her and began to take over the match. Just as soon as Sasha went for the pin, Bret notice Sunny heading to the ring. "What the hell is she doing out here?" Sasha questioned.

Sky asked as she locked up with Sasha. "Don't know."

Sunny blew Bret a kiss and while Sky was down, Sasha gave Bret a stare. That's when Sky took advantage of the match and super kick Sasha in the jaw.

_"1...............2.............2!"_ The ref counted. Sasha kicked out.

"Bret honey when you want a real woman give me a call!" Sunny placed the card inside Bret's tights and walked up towards the RAW ramp entrance way. Trying not to pay attention, Sky took her furstation out on the match, she connected with the Sasha bomb(power bomb) and covered her opponent. "_1.............2..............3_! And still your women's champion, New York's own Sasha." Trying to catch her breath she gave Bret a cold glare which was caught on the area screen. Before Bret could enter the ring Sid Vicious attack him hard from behind. Sid then entered the ring and began to walk towards the Women's champion. A bit intimidated, Sasha bag herself up against the turn buckle. Sid grab the women's champion by the neck and was in attempt to power bomb her.

"Someone stop this maniac! Someone!" J.R. Yelled.

_Smack_! The sound was echoed throughout the arena and could be heared in Brooklyn.

"Shawn Michales, Shawn Michaeal connected with the Sweet chin music! He saved her!" J.R. Cheered.

"I don't think the hitman is going to be to happy with that." King announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the night and shinning armor." Kevin joked as Shawn walked back into the locker room.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

Before they were to continue their conversation,both men heard yelling outside of their locker room."You see this?" Sasha held the women's title in front of Sunny. "This you will never have!" Bret tried holder her back.

Shawn came out to hold Sunny back."Oh yeah! I'm the biggest money making woman in the industry Sasha deal with it."

"You can't wrestle to save your life let alone take a punch." Somehow Sasha got a hard slap off Sunny. Sunny was furious that she could not counter the attack and make one of her own.

"Sunny clam down!" Shawn said finally taking her inside the Kilq's locker room.

She slapped him. Shawn grab her. "What the hell was that for? And why were you out there with Bret?"

"The same reason last week on Raw you kissed her and tonight saved her."


	4. My Belle

**Here's a new chapter. Thanks for the review, I only have one. :( I hope it gets better. LOL. Please review I love feed back. Now I only owe Sasha. This is fic so don't get it mixed with the turth. Even though parts of this chapter and along with the last chapter is true and I know this for a fact because it came out of a certain former WWE diva's mouth. Hint she was the manger of "The Bodydonnas" ...........that's all for now.**

Sasha headed straight to the locker room to gather her things. She placed her title belt on the bench and began to gather her clothes into the bag. 'What the hell was that tonight?' She asked herself. But that didn't get under her skin as bad as Sunny did hitting on Bret. 'I almost lost my fucking match because of that little..........cunt.' Sasha thoughts were pissing her off. She decide to stop thinking, it was only going to make her more upset. Taking a deep breaths inhaling and exhaling, Sasha placed her coat on and hop inside of her suv. Albany was only a two hours away from her upper east side penthouse. Vince gave her permission to leave early, she wasn't in the mood to escort Bret to his match.

_Flashback_

_After Bret mange to clam down his girlfriend, he slammed the door closed to their locker room._

_"So what was that all about-" She questioned him._

_Bret replied in a low claim tone. "Why are you asking me, I wasn't aware of Sid's attack until a few moment-"_

_"I'm talking about Sunny! What you going to call her tonight?" A hint of jealously was in her voice._

_"I don't know what that was." Bret trying his best to keep his composer. _

_"And you talk about me and Shawn?! Here you having the biggest slut in the wwf making moves on you-."_

_"There's nothing going on between her and me!" Finally raising his voice_

_Sasha stood face to face with the man she loved. "Don't think I didn't know about you sharing a dressing room with her-"_

_"Oh come on Bella." Bret would call her that whenever he notice she was upset. . "You know I don't like changing with other guys in the locker, puls you just got your own dressing room."_

_Sasha rolled her eyes to keep the tears from forming in them. She walked away _

_End Flashback_

Sasha headed straight to her shower, tossing her bags down on the floor on her way there. She let the hot water run through her sandy brown hair down to her amazing toned frame. Instead of thinking about Bret, she was thinking about Shawn. He had saved her from Sid, wather it was in a storyline or not Shawn was at her aid. She didn't want to admit this at first but, her face was flush as the thought of Shawn hitting on her earlier that night. Goosebumps instantly was shown on her arm as Shawn moved himself against her at the gorilla position._'You feel that'_Those words played through her mind. "Stop it Sasha! You love Bret." She said to herself. She then glanced down at the ring Bret had given her earlier that day. Engraved in it were the words. "To my heart and soul I belong to." She the words out loud. Sasha exited the shower and blow dryed her hair. After she was done, she was startled at the sight of Bret. standing in the door way of her bathroom.

"Shit!" She said holding her chest. "Why didn't you knock?" She turned the blow dryer off.

"Sorry, I had a key-"

"I meant knock on the bathroom door." She brushed her hair not giving him a look.

He walked up behind her kissing her soft skin. "Why are we always fighting?"

Still looking down she replied. "Make up sex is the best sex?"

Bret smiled. He wrap his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you." She looked at him in the mirror. "But, were are going to have to learn to trust each other. We've been together too long for it to end over trust issue or end period."

"Babe I do trust you I just don't trust Shawn." Bret made a face at the mention of his name. "Your my Sasha Bella, your mine. All of you that you give to me."

Bret began to kiss her neck and remove the towel with his large massive hands. She let his hands explore her body. From behind, Bret cup both of her natural 40 DD breast. There was a glow shinning off her olive colored skin as his eyes stared at her now naked body in front of the mirror. She let him take control, she loved it when it did. The hit man moved his right hand down lower towards her bikini line. Sasha placed her knee on the marble counter top of her bathroom sink and guided Bret's hand towards her warm area. She looked at herself in the mirror and was getting into watching herself be naughty.

"Belle." Bret whispered in her ear. He removed his shirts and un zipped his pants. Sasha wanted to see his face. He slowly entered the Women's champion and made every bone in her body tingle like he always did. "Fuck." She hissed. Bret got turned on even more, she got wetter. He placed her legs on his shoulders. Sasha then laid her back on the cold marble sink top. "You like that?" He asked planting soft kisses on her leg.

"Yes." She bit the bottom of her lip. As the WWF Champion motion himself in and out of her, Bret pounded faster insider of her. Wrapping one leg around his waist, Sasha moaned as Bret pump inside of her faster. He then slowed down only to make his hips move in a cricle motion. Sasha felt her throbbing pussy eager to cum. Bret took his eyes off her only to watch his manhood enter her in and out in and out. The world champion placed his knee on the counter top and held a tight grip around the hips of the woman he loved. Every time they made loved, they looked in each others eyes and it felt like their soul was connected.

But by that time, Sasha's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her back arching up Bret hitting her spot making her cum. "Oh.......Uhh. Fuck!" Both felt the intense of the release let form their body. He laid on top of her to catch his breath. Both breathing heavily.

"So.....did you win?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I face Sid Monday night on Raw. And, Vince is going to have a special gust ref."

Sasha played in Bret's hair. "Wonder who he has in mid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn was in hotel alone. Thinking, stressing, pondering and more thinking. He figured he ruin things with Sunny...........maybe. He loved her and she was completely ignoring what he asked her. It's doesn't take long for a person to make their mind up 'I want you to move in with me yes or no?' . Raw was going to be in his home state in Texas for the next week. It was good to be home. But everything remind him of Sunny because she decorated it. Shawn closed his eyes, even though Sunny ran through his mind all night, it was Sasha that was there when he closed his eyes and when he went to sleep. He only did this once, and that was a few years back when he was in love. The show stopper is in love, with another man's girl, Bret Hart no less. His enemy, his rival in and out of the ring. He loved Sunny true, but he was beginning to fall for Sasha. How? When? there was so many questions Shawn asked, but he wasn't sure how to answer them himself. Maybe he should get his mind of things off women period for the time begin. Focus on begin the champion again. But he also wondered who's match he was going to be a guest ref in on Raw Monday.


	5. Possiable New Friend?

**Please review Please Please Please!!!!! I love feed back! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter.**

Sasha awoke the next morning again with Bret by her side. Still naked she was only covered in her white sheets. As she stretch, her eyes caught hold of the ring Bret had given her. She turned over to see the Champion still asleep. Still naked, she slip quietly out of bed and grabbed her satin green robe from her closet. Sasha headed to the bathroom and did her morning ritual, she then heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Sasha answered placing on her bra and panties and covering back up with her robe.

"Hey, What's up Sasha?"

"Hi Rena, how are you?" Sasha asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Nothing, just want to know the update on your little backstage brawl with Sunny."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, I'm over that. She's just a little whore trying to get to me. But, there is something I have to tell you, but not right now."

"What? Why? Is Bret there?" Questioned Rena.

"Yup, and it's funny but I feel bad at the same time." Sasha admit it. She needed to tell someone of the incident with Shawn.

"You know I hate it when you do that RIGHT?" Rena said.

"I know, I really want to tell you now but it can wait until tomorrow. We'll share a hotel room together girls night." Sasha smiled. "Okay."

"Sure, but it better juicy and detailed."

"You know it. I'll see you tomorrow in Texas I'm going to make brakefast."

"So wife like of you." Rena joked.

Sasha glanced down at her ring. "Whatever bye." Sasha then heard the water in the bathroom run. Bret was up and was going to get in the shower. This gave her enough time to make her famous French Toast. Moments later she placed three slices of French Toast on Bret's plate with powder sugar, slice banana's and strawberries. "TA-DA! Good morning."

Bret loved waking up to Sasha and seeing her first thing in the morning. "Good morning. Wow baby."

"You like it?"

Bret kissed her on the cheek. "I love it, looks good. Oops." As Bret was pouring the syrup on his French toast, the syrup_ "some how"_ended up on Sasha's cleavage. "Sorry. I was trying to do something."

Sasha rasied her eyebrow. "I bet you were."

Bret smiled and continue to eat his brake fast. "So what do you think about Canada?"

"They produce very attractive men." Sasha winked at him.

Bret smirk. "No what do you think about moving there, ya know..........to live."

Sasha felt dizzy all of a sudden. "It's a beautiful Country, I'm in love with Vancouver,British Columbia." She knew what he was getting at. "Why you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to know what you thought about living there, that's all."

"What about you, living in America?" Sasha gave the champion a slight under eyed look.

"It's cool, Denver maybe? Why you ask?"

"No reason."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, Scott, and Sean were at Shawn's house in San Antonio. Having a game with the guys and drinking beer would get his mind off Sunny and Sasha..........maybe. He was glad that the WWF was going to be in Texas for a week, he was happy to be home.

"What's up?" Scott ask Shawn.

"Nothing man ready to loose?" Shawn laughed.

"To you, yeah right."

Kevin brought in two cases of Bud light, he then tossed Scott a bag weed and took a seat next to Sean and Scott.

"Roll up bro." Sean notice Scott smelling the bag.

As Shawn was dealing the cards, he notice that it was an awkward silence. His green eyes stared at the four men. "Well..........you fags what are you staring at?"

"I haven't hit this weed yet but, I know this. Your in love and its cool man that you don't want to share it whit us homie.-"

Shawn rolled his eyes at Scott. "What are you talking about?"

"You got Vince to put you in a storyline with Sasha?" Sean asked. "Also you and Sunny."

Shawn made a face. "What? No, where did this come from?"

"Don't get on the D, we notice that your going to be the special gust ref at Bret's match against Sid." Hunter said looking at his cards.

"First of all, how did you pricks found out about this before me, the person involved, second what story line-"

"Ask Russo, I over heard him talking to Vince about it. He was there when the entire thing went down with Sasha and Sunny." said Kevin.

"They don't tell me shit until the camera's roll." Shawn then thought back to what Scott said. "Wait in love?"

_Ding Dong_

All the men looked at Shawn as the door bell rang. "I thought Mark(Undertaker) changed his mind about coming?" Hunter wondered.

"I thought he did too!" Shawn got up. He opened the door and there standing was Sunny and five of her girlfriends. "Is this were the party is!" Sunny spoke like she was inside the ring as her girlfriends hoot and hollar and so the the idiots he called his best friends. Hunter couldn't keep his eyes off of the Burnett's legs. "Invite them in dork!" He yelled. "Hi." He spoke to her.

"Hello." She said in a seductive tone. "What your name?"

"Hunter." He extended his hand.

"Melissa." She winked. Meanwhile, Shawn escorted Sunny to the living room. "I didn't know that you were coming?"

"Me neither, we were in the area so..........I was thinking I'll stop by me and the girls." She sat on his lap.

They shared a kiss. "It's been a few weeks now, what the deal?"

"Don't rush me Shawn-"

"Rush you, I gave you weeks to figure this out" Shawn lowered the tone in his voice.

"Well I didn't know I had a deadline."

Shawn's eyes looked down towards the floor. "Yeah, you don't."

"Give me more time. I have been thinking about it though."

Shawn closed his eyes and embraced her in a hug. "Okay, yeah."

"Are you upset with me?" She asked.

"No, I'm really into you. I think you could be the one." Shawn couldn't believe those words left his mouth. _Was I actually saying this, did you just weeks ago kiss another man's woman on T.V. and it wasn't script? Did you just last week rub your dick on the same chick? And haven't you been thinking about her ever since that kiss? Not only sexually but lovingly way? I need to stop drinking._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving in Texas, both Bret and Sasha headed to their hotel. Since tonight was going to be a girls night for Sasha and Rena, Bret went a floor up to join Davey, Jim, Owen, and Dustin Runnels(Goldust). Sasha greeted Rena with a smile and hug. "Hey!"

"Skip the bullshit tell me what's going on with you?"

"Okay, before my match with Sky that night. I was standing at the gorilla position waiting for Bret. I thought it was him behind me but it was Shawn."

Rena bit her lip. " Go on."

"Shawn rub himself against me he asked me did I feel that-"

"Oh my GOD!!!" Rena laughed. "So what did you say, did you get caught?"

"No I don't think anyone saw us." Sasha poured herself a drink. "The bad part was that, I like it. The man gave me some tension you know.....down there. And even though I did not feel like begin bothered that night, Bret had keys to my place so we had make up sex so he resolve the tension that Shawn started."

"You think it was big-"

"RENA!" Sasha's mouth drop.

"What?"

"I' don't know, I'm done talking about it." She laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What! You made that prick the special guest ref?! Are you serious Vince?!" Bret yelled at the top of his lungs.

Vince spoke. "Bret, listen to reason-"

"I'm tired of listing to reason, you better have your guy call it right down in the middle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sasha placed her title belt on her shoulder, she exited her dressing room and headed towards Vince's office. On her way there, Shawn Michelas almost seem like he was waiting for her. "Hi."

She corssed her arms. "Hello."

"So I was wondering-"

Sasha put her hand up in his face. "Don't wonder."

"I think we came off on the wrong foot here Sasha. I want to be your friend."

"Kissing me and grinding me? That sounds like you want to be more than friends HBK."

Shawn smirk. "Well you didn't exactly pull away when I did those things now did you." Sasha rolled her eyes. Shawn continued. "But, I do want to be your friend, get to know you."

"Why?"

"Dose it have to be a reason?"

"Your with Sunny, what about Sunny?" Sasha placed her hands on her hips.

"Your with Bret, what about Bret?"

"Usually, people just grow on each other and become friends, not ask to be friends." She told him.

"Ture. But in this case, it's different."

"Look I don't want to known as _The Clique_ Chick-"

Shawn took a seat on a speaker. "But you'll rather be called the Hit man's girl? How lame is that-"

"Lame? Bret Hart is not lame, I can't even remember how many time he's kick your ass Shawn." She laughed. He knew his charm was working.

"It was written." Shawn was then handed a referee shirt by a backstage guy. "Thanks."

Sasha put two and two together. "Wait.........don't tell me. Are you the special guest ref for Bret's match?"

"That is so sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek. "Look, I know you have a match so we can finish this conversation later."

As he walked away, she held her cheek a bit flushed. She felt the hair on her arm stand up.

"You know he ain't call the heart break kid for nothing." A deep raspy voice hollered. "Yeah I saw the whole thing."

Sasha knew the voice and knew it too well. She turned around and looked at him. "It was nothing."

"Then why are you still blushing sweet heart?"

"I have a match Steve Austin, don't have time for you." As Sasha walked away Steve spoke a smart ass remark.

"Don't worry I won't tell Bret." Steve smiled as Sasha held up the middle finger still walking down the hall.


	6. Just you and me

**_Thanks Kate of Jade and Kate, she's been helping me out lot and big thanks gose out her Kisses!!! Here's another chapter and I hope you readers would enjoy this........please review! Thanks_**

* * *

After her match, Sasha went to Jackson to remove her make-up before she hit the shower.

"You skank! You got it on in the dressing room, huh?" Jackson, Sasha's make-up artist, asked.

"No. I just got out of a match. What are you talking about?"

"Then what's with the glow, honey? Tell me something." He spat, applying her mascara.

"Nothing."

"Umm hmm......well, keep your secrets." He laughed. "But remember this: I have eyes and ears all over this damn arena."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..."

"What do you know?" Sasha asked. "You do know I am a wrestler, right? Tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

Jackson nodded his head up. Sasha followed his gaze, spotting her boyfriend Bret and some chick. "They're just talking."

Jackson raised his eyebrow. "And flirting. Walk over there and handle your business, bitch." Jackson slammed his blush brush on the table.

As Sasha was walking towards Bret, she knew that she wasn't going to make a scene in front of everyone. She had never been that kind of girl, and wasn't going to start anytime soon. She smiled and planted a kiss on Bret's cheek. "Hey honey, we have five minutes until your match, who's this?"

"This is...."

She extended her hand. "Melissa, I'm a friend of Sunny's and a huge fan of Bret's." She winked at him. This bitch had some nerve. Sasha slid her hand down to meet his. "Well, nice meeting you."

She stopped him. "Here's my card just in case I might want to learn some moves."

Was she flirting with him right in front of me? "Sorry, he's busy."

Both walking towards the gorilla position, as Sasha glared at Bret. He held his hands up in defense. "It's not my fault she was flirting with me."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this-"

"Do what?!" He whispered harshly. "She was hitting one me Sash-"

"Let's talk about this after your match-"

"Talk about it now." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Bret, you're hurting me and everyone is staring."

"I don't give a fuck." He calmed down. "You leaving me now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha pondered the question during the entire match. Bret won, only to get super kick by Shawn at the end. Sasha was still standing at the gorilla position waiting for Bret when she decided not to wait anymore. She headed to her dressing room and hopped inside the shower. Was she serious when she said, "We shouldn't do this?" Where did it come from? She and Bret had been together for years; she wasn't going to let anyone or anything interfere with their relationship. As she was washing her hair, she heard the door of her dressing room door close and lock. It was Bret, she could tell by his walk and the annoying sound he makes after he's done with a match. He'll sit there and rest, leaning his head against the wall, then removing his wrestling gear starting with the boots, then the straps of his attire, and finally everything else. Wrapping a towel around himself, he entered the shower with Sasha. The two lovers looked at each other.

"Did you take all the hot water?" He asked.

"No." She handed him the bar of soap. "I just got in."

"Can you wash my hair please?"

"Sure. But it's a Vanilla Cream."

Sasha knew Bret rolled his eyes. "Fine, you must want me to smell like you."

"No, but it's a good shampoo and conditioner." She began to lather his hair.

"No, Head and Shoulders-"

"Babe, no, it doesn't have a smell to it." Sasha massaged his scalp.

"So what?" He moved his hands to her butt.

"So what? You'd rather have no smell at all, just walking around here smelling like............air?" She laughed. "You're weird."

"So is that little mustache you got growing, but I didn't say anything about that when we first start dating years ago-"

Sasha's jaw dropped and she laughed. "I don't have a 'stache."

Bret turned around. "Yes, you do."

"You keep making fun of me and I'll replace your Head and Shoulders with hair removal cream."

He smiled, hoisting her up on the rail. "When you do, make sure you place a tiny strip right there."

"Shut up." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You like kissing it, don't you?-"

"Yes, I do." He separated her legs. With the hot water still running on them, Bret passionately kissed her. Sasha wrapped her legs around him. "Get rid of the towel," he spoke, kissing her. She did what she was told.

"Bret, I just got out of the shower."

Bret kissed the trail on her collar bone. "So what, I'll clean you up." Picking her up, Bret laid himself on the cold tile floor. He felt goose bumps from not only the tile on the shower floor, but the way Sasha turned him on. Sasha positioned herself on top of the federation champion, she placed her long toned legs on the shoulders of Bret and leaned forward. "Oh.......shit." Both lovers spoke at the same time. Bret closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride Sasha was giving him. She rocked her hips slowly, grabbing her breasts and kissing them. Bret smirked, loved the way how nasty she could be with him. Faster and faster Bret thrust himself into the Women's Champion. Sasha felt like her brain was going to explode. As they climaxed together, she collapsed on top of him. Both breathing heavy, Bret took his hands and combed his fingers through Sasha's hair.

"The water is getting cold." She spoke still trying to catch her breath.

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, it is." He grabbed a face towel and soap. He lathered Sasha's body in soap, washed her from head to toe. She did the same with him. The two left the arena arm and arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn decided to take Sunny out to dinner later that night. Seeing that they were in his home town, he took her to a nice restaurant. As they ate, he decide to bring up the question at hand.

"So, what's the deal?" He asked, not giving her eye contact.

"About what?" Sunny pretended that she didn't know what Shawn was referring to.

"Are you moving in with me or not?"

Sunny's eyes moved around the restaurant, then back to Shawn. "I think I'm going to work things out with Chris."

Shawn's male ego blew into full force. "You're choosing him over me?! Are you serious?!"

Sunny placed a strand of her Blondie hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"So how long have you been thinking this?"

"Shawn, I love you, I do, but Chris and I have been together for a while."

No doubt Shawn's ego was hurt, but at the same he wanted Sunny to be happy. It was a great nine months but if she didn't want to be with Shawn Michaels, her loss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week went by and both Bret and Sasha decided to not to see each other for a week. Maybe this will chill down the "argument " factor of their relationship. Owen walked in to Bret's room. "Hey, man."

"Hey."

Owen was a bit nosey. "What cha got there?"

"Nosey, are we? Vacation for Sasha and I. Where do you think we should go? I want to surprise her."

Owen looked through the brochures. "U.S. Virgin Islands."

Bret looked at the picture. "Yeah, that does look nice. What do you think Sasha would think about it?"

"Go downstairs and ask her."

Bert eyes widened. "She's here already?" He slapped Owen on the shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, but you asked me to look at this." Owen slapped him back.

From then on it was a wrestling match in their childhood bedroom. Both Stu Hart and Sasha heard the noise and decide to go check and see what was going on. Sasha couldn't help but laugh as she leaned against the door.

"Cut it out!" Stu yelled. Both GROWN men stopped when they heard the rumbling voice of their father Stu Hart demanding they call a truce. "Sasha's here."

"Hi, Champ."

She smiled. "Hi, Owen."

"I'll leave you two alone...prick-" Owen got a cheap shot and ran past his father and Sasha.

"What's new?" He ask kissing her on the cheek. The two lovers greeted each other with a hug." Haven't seen you in a week."

"Nothing much dear, Vince had us all over the world feel like. Of course we had training and photo shoots to do-"

"Seems like all play to me. I've been in your country busting my ass off."

She laughed. "Whatever there are many of nights I went to bed sore wishing you were rubbing my body down. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, so to make up for lost time." Bret placed the brochures in front of her. "What do you think of a vacation just you and me?"

"Just you and me?" She raised her perfectly arch eyebrow.

Bret replied. "Yes."

She looked into his brown eyes ."I accept."

"Cool I'll book everything, so .........(he grab her hand and took a look at the ring he'd given her a month before) have you been thinking about this?"

Sasha paused at the question. "Yes and no."

Bret tried not to show is frustration by kissing her on the hand. "You don't have an answer?"

"No."

He exhaled loudly. "Okay, I'll just go book everything then."

"I love you"

Bret stop in the door way and turned around. "Love you too."

Sasha collapsed on Bret's bed. "Great, he's now taking you on a vacation and you don't have an answer for him. Good going Sasha!"


	7. A night out with The Clique

**_Dont' stop believing made by Journey. I don't owe a thing except Sasha, Sky, and Jackson._**

Sasha and Bret enjoyed their beautiful vacation to the U.S. Virgin Islands. It was peaceful and quite. They made love almost everyday, and night. Bret rented a private suite which was actually a house near the beach of St. Croix . They enjoyed beautiful dinners and breakfast everything was special. They returned to back to work Monday on Raw in Los Angeles. Sasha caught up with Rena and Jackson.

"So tell me how was everything?" Jackson asked applying blush to Rena's face.

"Fan-ta-sic! I especially recommend the the private suite which is basically a house. There's a small waterfall outside Bret and I took a shower out there and did some other things."

Jackson gasp in shock holding his chest. "How much of a whore can you be? Did anyone see you?"

"No it was a private suite, our back yard was surround by rock and Palm trees ,but with a great view of the ocean." Sasha smiled thinking about it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Nice tan too." Rena smiled.

"Thanks." She then was approached by Vince Russo.

"Sasha can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up."

He looked at Rena and Jackson. '"In private please."

"Well I'm not moving a damn thing, Sasha see you later." Jackson spoke.

Rena giggled at Jackson bluntness. "Bye Sasha."

"What's up Russo?"

"Vince wants more of a edge, how about you and Shawn hook up on screen again?"

She crossed her arms. "What?"

"I figure it would make things a bit intense since ya know, Bret and him are going at it right now."

Sasha placed her title belt on her shoulder. "Since I have creative control, I don't want to kiss Shawn. I'd rather have him make flirty jesters and whatever until the heat is over with Bret and him."

He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Okay, I'll see what Vince says."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's messed up man, you holding up okay?" Hunter asked Shawn noticing that he was pouting like a baby for the last few weeks.

"She's just a chick, I'll be alright-"

"The chick you want to move in your house. Brother, that's not just some chick." Kevin pointed out.

Shawn pouted. "I have to get ready for a match."

"You and Davey boy ?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah, then Bret is going to be outside of the ring then Sid comes and attack him and Davey boy, while I go for the win and gain a title match."

"Good plan-"

"Also, I have to cause a bit of distraction at ringside during the women's championship match."

The two men looked at each other. Shawn tried to hide the sly smirk on his face. "Hey shut-"

"We didn't even say anything."

"Hey yo!" Scott entered the dressing room. "I got a bit of a problem."

"What's up?"

"Vince is not paying me and my contract is almost up."

Shawn, Hunter, and Kevin switched glances at each other. "So is he going to offer you what you want?"

"I don't know yet, he told me to get back him." Scott placed on his elbow pads. "I got a call form WCW for more than what I'm getting here."

"Well let me talk to Vince for you." Shawn spoke.

"Talk to him for me as well Shawn, cause I'm stuck in the same situation." Kevin said.

"And you were going to tell us............" Hunter looked at Shawn.

"It just happened this morning. There's been a lot going on. Tamra is pregnant and other shit." Kevin comb his fingers through his hair.

He lost the girl that he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with he's not going to loose his best friends. "Okay, just let me talk to Vince."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sasha."

"Hey Sky, congrats tonight."

"Thanks, I've always wanted to be the women's champion." Sky looked at the belt.

Sasha held a tight grip on it. Knowing that this would be her last time holding in it in a while. "Yeah, it's a great feeling."

Sky's music hit. "Here goes."

Sasha figures Vince didn't like the ideal of what she had in mind of her slight story line with Shawn. She bit her nails, as her music hit. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Held her women's title up in the air to proclaimed that she was the women's champion. It was either Vince's way or no way. Out of respect of her relationship and to keep personal issues array, Sasha did not want any part of Shawn kissing her. The match stared and The Heartbreak Kids music played. The women paused but then again went back to their match.

"What the hell is he doing out here?" Vince asked. "Get him away from here!"

"I think he wants a closer look at the match, boy I sure would love too." King spoke.

Shawn instantly started to distract Sasha during her match. Blowing kisses and grinding himself in mid air on the apron, outside the ring. Sky connected with the drop kick and Sasha was out cold. Sky took a minute to catch her breath. Sky went for the cover only to have it end as a result of a two count. Sasha, back on her feet connected with the close line. Shawn went to the extent to distract her even more, he was now standing on the apron of the mat licking his lips at her. Sasha set sky up with the Sasha bomb."Hey baby!" He called her name. By that time Bret was making his way down the ramp not know Sid was close behind him. Sky rolled Sasha up into a pin and was named the new Women's champion.

Trying to help Bret, Sasha took a chair and it connected hard with Sid's back. But not too hard, Sid chased her around the ring then backstage. Only to come face to face with the Hart foundation. Shawn in the mean while, did his finisher on Bret. While also slamming him through the announce table. Bret was placed on the injured list for a few weeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn finally caught up with Vince after the show. "Hey Vince, can I talk you?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Scott and Kevin. I mean beside them being good friends of mine, they are good wrestlers too."

Vince gave Shawn a stern look. "Shawn, this has nothing to do with you. This is a matter for Kevin and Scott and -."

"Are you going to offer them more cash to stay? You can't let good talent like that leave."

"Speaking of good talent.........do you like working here?"

Shawn turned into his well known cocky self. "Listen, if you want to replace me I'd like to see you do that. Cause we both know that its not going to happened."

He walked away knowing he stuck a nerve with Vince, she saw the vains. Now the only question is is Vince willing to negotiate?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Bret on the injured list, life on the road was a bit hard. Rena and Jackson along with Owen and a few others kept her company. As she was checking into her hotel room, she bump into Shawn. "Sorry."

"No problem, bump me again." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. He began to walk with her grabbing her bags. "What are you doing later?"

"Resting and checking up on Bret."

Shawn began to make a face of concern. "Oh, how is he doing? Is he okay?"

"Do you care?" She push the button to the floor suite.

"No, not really." He pop his gum.

"Well he's doing grate."

"So.......there's a bar me and guys are going to hang out at later, you in?"

"What do I look like running around with _The Clique_?" Sasha opened the door with her key.

Shawn placed her bags on the floor and laid on her bed. "I dunno come with us tonight and find out."

"I'll think about it."

"Wear a short skit, I love seeing your legs." Which was a true statement.

Sasha tried her best to cover the redness that was spreading across her face. "You can get out now and off my bed."

He gave her a wink and closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, Rena and Sasha decide to meet up with the guys at the bar. It would look a bit funny seeing two women in well known relationships leaving the hotel with a the infamous backstage crew the clique. Rena hop inside of the drivers seat. "So where too?"

Sasha pulled the directions out. "Shawn said make a left, then turn right you'll see a gas station and it should be right there across the street from the gas station. As the ladies walked in, they were greeted by hoots and hollers. It was your regular and your typically looking bar, but extremely dark. Both Kevin and Shawn pulled out a chair for the ladies.

"Well so nice for you to...........come ......ladies." Scott spoke.

Sasha removed her jacket exposing her white fitted short sleeve sweater top. "Your welcome."

"How did you hear about this place?" Rena questioned.

Kevin flag down the waitress. "We always check out the scenery before hand."

"How may I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Four buds and............ladies?"

Sasha though. "Two shots of Jack,-"

"Whoa!" The men said in unison. "Actually send the bottle over and a few shot glasses!" Scott requested.

"Okay sir did you want me to cancel the buds-"

Hunter grab her by the hand. "No you can send those too."

Shawn also grab her hand. "Also send a sex on the beach for this young lady as well." He said not taking his eyes off Sasha.

Rena joined in. "Also a slow screw against the wall for me. Thanks."

Scott looked around. "I think I can make these drinks myself."

Shawn placed his hands on her lap. "Having fun so far?"

"Yes I am thanks for asking."

"So who introduce you to Jack?" Kevin poured the shots.

"Bret." She spoke proudly.

"Yeah right, really?" Hunter asked her.

"Uh, yes. He isn't a lame." Sasha deafened her man.

Rena, Scott, and Shawn all went in for three shots. So did Sasha and Hunter and so did her Sex on the beach was cleared from her glass. With the Jack bottle almost empty, Shawn thought he's finish it off. He was staring at Sasha the entire time. Her skin, her face she was so beautiful.

He swallowed the reaming of the Jack Daniels. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Sasha a bit tipsy but still in her right state of mind. "I think so, remember that little stunt you pulled behind the curtain?"

Shawn's eyes looked up in the air. "Yeah." He laughs. "What about it? Did you like it?"

Sasha moved in closer to him. "I will never tell." Rena grab Sasha by the hand to dance with her. Journey's _Don't stop believe_ played.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Both of the ladies danced with each other with drinks in hand.

_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

"Your a slut." Rena yelled over the music.

Sasha's jaw drop. "Whatever, nothing happened. Just talking"

"And a bit of flirty may I add."

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night _

_Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

"The deal isn't going to happened. Vince isn't going to listen to reason so.....I'm going to WCW." Kevin told Shawn and Hunter. "Scott is too."

"I tried man, sorry." Shawn spoke up his words were a bit slur but they understood what he was saying.

"Well you have to do what you have to do for your family." Hunter said playing with the bottle of Miller lite. It was now around four in the morning and both Rena and Sasha were ready to got back to their hotel rooms. After saying their good byes, Shawn tugged on Sasha's jacket. "Wait."

"Shawn your drunk, go and get some sleep." She insisted.

"Can I spend the night with you?"

She turned her nose up at the smell of beer on his breath. "What? No, you are drunk."

"No I'm not.......... maybe a little bit." He laughed. "Okay then, a kiss good night?" He raised his eyebrow. Without even Sasha replying he planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips. To brake the silence, Scott barf almost on Kevin and Hunter.

"Gross!" Kevin closed his eyes.

"Sorry........when did I have oatmeal?"

_Quick question, while Bret's away....will Sasha play? Please review Thanks!!_


	8. Can I ask you something?

_**Warning sexual content Have a Merry X-Mas!!!!**_

The next morning, Sasha awoke to the sound of and ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Did I call Sasha or Dark Vader?" The familiar male voice questioned.

"Bret? What time is it?" He ask with her head still under the covers.

"It's noon here in Calgary."

She glanced over at the clock to see that it was only 11 am America. "How's your leg?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Grate, but I plan on seeing you before a few weeks." Her voice began to form to normal. "We have a show next week sometime in Toronto."

"Good. How's training?"

Sasha removed the covers form her face. "I haven't had it yet though. I'm going to take me a shower and let you know. I think I had too much to drink?"

Bret raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Drinking? What did you do last night?"

"Had some Jack with Rena."

Bret yawned. " Oh, that good. You have a good time?"

"Yeah, well I am going to let you babe. I have to get ready. I love you."

"Love you too."

After taking a shower, she headed to the Arena to meet up with Jim and Davey. After going through a match with them, she got her make up done.

"So what's new bitch?" He ask smiling giving her a hug.

"Nothing, getting ready to win my title back."

He notice her trying to apply her lip gloss."Uh no.....I only do this."

"I do my own make up when your not around Jackson."

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Girl, please if you did it so well then why was I hired only to make you up when you go on T.V? That's what I thought."

"I love this blush, it looks good."

"Speaking of looking good, I see the most yummy thing walking this way."

Sasha lift her head up. She smiled as Shawn waved to her. "Hey Shawn."

Shawn wink. "Sasha." He spoke as he walked passed.

Jackson stood there mouth open. Sasha took her hand and lifted her hand to lift his chin up. Jackson then turned to the former women's champion. "The things I'll do to him _mmmmmmmmm_."

Sasha giggled. "Your a slut-"

"No am i am not, and if I was. I'd be his, if I were you-but then again the only thing you know is Bret."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone besides Bret? I mean you've been dating him since what 11-"

"No, 17. And that's none of your business-"

Jackson's jaw drop in shock." Are you serious? You can't tell me about how Bret had you on all fours and you giving him a bj but that's none of my business if you've ever been with another man? Hoe please!" Sasha could do nothing but laughed Jackson continued. "If you haven't that's a good thing, but if you have or haven't Bret and you are going to spend the rest of your lives together. I just know it, and when you finally give him a answer I would love to be a bridesmaid."

"You mean groom?"

"No honey you heard right, bridesmaid." Jackson then thought about it. "Didn't he ask you to marry him before?"

Sasha played with the ring on her finger. "Yeah, but I decline because he.......can we change the subject?"

Jackson got the feeling she was getting uncomfortable. He did what he was asked. "Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bret was back in Calgary still healing from his sprain ankle. He kept active by responding to fan letters, and rearranging his home. The sound of the door bell startled the Canadian. "Who is it?"

"Open the door and you will see!" Said the person on the other side of the door. Bret smiled already knowing who it was spoke those smart remarks.

"Hey Austin."

"Hello sunshine, took long enough." Steve Austin shook his hand. Despite the feud between them, Bret and Steve were actually good friends. No one knew but, these men had a grate deal of respect for one another. Steve took a seat next to Bret on the couch. "When you coming back champ?"

Bret placed his cruches on the side of him. "Not sure, suppose to be a few weeks, but I am making good progress says the doctor."

"Good news to hear buddy, have you heard from the love of your life?"

Bret smiled. He knew Steve was referring to Sasha. "Yes."

The Texas native rubbed his gote. Bret leaned back comfortable on his sofa. "Why?"

"A few nights ago, a few guys and I were at a bar- I saw Sasha there-"

"Oh yeah, she told me about that."

Steve gave Bret an odd look. "Really? So your cool with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Her and Rena do it all the time."

Steve then let what Bret sink in. He'd figure to mind his business. Bret smirk. "You spying on my girl for me?"

Steve smiled. "No, I just did'nt know she could handle the Jack like that."

Bret held his hands up in the air in defense. "She learned form the best. I got a beer in the box did you want one?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week went by pretty fast, and Sasha was happy it did. She couldn't wait anymore to see Bret. Tonight was their last show in the United States and then the superstars flew to Toronto for Monday night Raw where. But for tonight, they were in Portland, Oregon. Sasha had to admit, she was falling for Shawn's charming ways. Shawn and her talked but not to the point where people got suspicious. She stared at the showstopper and he wrapped the white tape around his wrist.

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Sure, anything?"

"What do you see in Bret?"

Sasha crossed her legs. "Well besides him begin very sexy, you a great guy and I known him since I was little. We have passion that is amazing. He can make laugh more than cry."

Shawn rasied his eyebrow. "Well is he's so much this and that, how come I hear so much locker room talk about the guy?"

"Huh? I don't know, I guess their jealous of what we have............what did you hear?" Sasha asked wanting to know.

Shawn smirk. "Just locker room talk-"

"Like?"

"Like....he hits you."

Sasha got quite. She didn't respond. The third generation wrestlers started to feel uncomfortable. "Really?" Was all she said.

Shawn gave her a look of concern when he notice to tone in her voice. "Is it true-"

"That's none of your business-plus I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"Sorry you feel that way, but you should be with someone who doesn't-" He moved his lips closer to her without any hesitation kissed her. Sasha wanted to pull Shawn in but pushed him away. "I can't do this."

As she tries to move, Shawn pulls her hips colser towards her. Sasha feels the hardness through his tights. "Why not-"

Sasha withdrew herself again. "I have to go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later she arrived in Toronto, Bret begin Bret already book her a hotel room. When she entered the door, the room was candle lit. Her eyes widen.

"Too many candles?" He asks.

"No it's perfect. I missed you so much." She embraced his hug.

"I missed you. Let's get you out of these clothes." Bret limp over to her and began to remove her clothes.

"Babe, is your leg okay enough to do this?"

Bret stop. "I don't know let's see-" He kissed her stomach. She fell softly on the bed and comb her fingers through his hair. She moan as Bret began to lick and kiss his way towards her inner thighs. Both lovers looking at each other, Bret took the tip of his tongue and softy,slowly played with her clit. He then slid it down to taste her juices. "Fuck!" She hissed. Sasha removed Bret's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Jeans already unzip, Sasha teased Bret's cock with her tongue. Staring down at her he removed the strands of sandy brown hair from her face. "You wanna taste daddy?"

Sasha winked and placed Bret's man hood full into her mouth. She was so nasty for him he loved it. Keeping her eyes on him the entire time, Bret squirm at the flicker of Sasha's tongue on him. He rose her up and kissed her quickly on the lips. Bret feel to the bed with Sasha on top of him. She straddled herself top of the hitman and she watched as he bit his bottom lip and began to thrust himself inside of her. The faster he went the more intense Sasha's body felt. She clung on to Bret's neck, she tired to match the motion that Bret was giving her but she couldn't keep up. "Relax baby, let me feel those guts." Bret spoke kiss her. He placed both of her legs on his shoulder while Sasha was still on top of him, sat up and pounded into her slowly. Sitting on her elbows, Sasha glided her hips slowly as well. Bret had a evil smirk plastered on his face. "Ready to cum for me?"

"Yes, make-" Before she could finsh her sentance Bret thrust his hard man hood inside of her wett passage. "Ohhhhh.....ahhhhh Bret!"

Both lover climaxed together. Bret laid on in back while Sasha rested her body on the top of the bed, her legs still on him. Bret finally sopke.

"I got an offer for 9million with WCW."

Sasha gathered her stregth together to sit up. "What? You thinking about jumping ship?"

"No, not sure. Money isn't every thing." Still trying to get his heartrate back to normal.

"We just had mind blowing sex, let's not blow that high disscussing work."

She slid next to him. "Okay. Bret agreed at feel alseep with Sasha on his chest.


	9. Shower Suprise

**Warning Sexual Content**

After her match with Sky, Sasha headed straight for the shower. She just stood the letting the water run down her body. To relax even more, she turn the radio on to play Sheryl Crow's Favorite Mistake. While humming, she didn't hear the door of her dressing room open and close. She jump at the touch of a pair of hands begin placed on her hips. "What the-"

_I woke up and called this morning  
The tone of your voice was a warning  
That you don't care for me anymore_

"Move." He spoke.

_I made up the bed we sleep in  
I looked at the clock when you creep in  
It's 6 a.m. and I'm alone  
_

"Shawn, what the hell! Get out of here!"

"Move" He demand. "You might want to hold on to something."

Shawn hoist the female on the rail of the shower and placed her legs on top of his shoulders. Sasha felt her entire body fill with excasty from head to toe as Shawn taste every inch of her juices on his tongue. The tip of his tongue teased her clit and the outer core of her lips. Sasha ran her fingers through Shawn's hair, she grasps it as she moved her hips to the rhythm as his tongue. The show stopper felt Sasha was going to explode and at one slight movement, he so badly wanted to be inside of her. Shawn's shoved his mouth willing between the legs of the former women's champion. Sasha felt like her brain was going to explode. "Fuck, yeah....right there baby......I'm gonna Shawn." Shawn still pleasing Sasha, picks her up and falls on the wet title, Sasha began to bounce up and down on his face. "Ohhhh ah.....ah."

Sasha then realized two things, she sounded like a cow in heat and, she cheated on Bret. When she got the strength back in her legs, Sasha removed herself from Shawn's face. "You need leave."

Shawn spotted a towel and with out saying a word, he left.

_Did you know when you go  
It's the perfect ending  
To the bad day I was just beginning  
When you go all I know is  
You're my favorite mistake  
_

_X_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his talk with Vince, Bret decide to go and look for Sasha. Luckily he ran into Marc Mero. "Hey Marc how you doing?"

"Alright I guess." Marc spoke. "Sorry man Rena and I had a slight argument. She told me her and Sasha went out for drinks."

Bret smiled. "What's wrong with that-"

"She didn't tell me they were having drinks with............them." Marc nodded his head. He notice Shawn talking to someone down the hall along with Hunter.

"Wait Sasha didn't tell me that."

"Yeah, it's well kept secret. Until I over heard Mark and Dustin talking about, Rena and Sasha begin the clique chicks."

"Have you seen Sasha?"

"My guess is her dressing room man, she just had a match a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Marc."

Bret wasn't upset. Sasha and him knew they starting over and everything with a clean slate. He knock on her door. "Baby, it Bret you in there!"She opened the door with a look on her face like she's been......shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing-"

"Why did you open the door like that?" He asked her.

"Nothing Bret. Nothing is wrong."

"I just came here to tell you I'm active now, I'm going to have a match at Survivor Series against Shawn in three weeks, my title is on the line."

"That's grate babe, what about the deal with WCW?" She spoke not giving him eye contact.

Still trying to figure out what was going on with his girl, Bret respond to the question. "I told Eric I'll let him know my answer, but I have not talked to Vince about it."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, grate. Can we go back to the hotel?"

"Actually, I'm going out tonight with Jim, Owen, Davey........Sunny and a few others"

Sasha finally brought her eyes towards the Canadian. "Sunny?"

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, Sunny, my brother and in laws. Problem?"

Sasha knew Bret like the back of her hand. People talk and somehow he found out about her and Rena sharing drinks with the Clique. "Okay, want me to wait up?"

"No. That's the last thing I would want the new Clique chick to do." He smirk.

"Okay, well. Whatever Bret." Laughed Sasha. " Besides a Clique chick in order to be that you have to sleep with one of them. Simple name for rit ....a whore."

"Hey you are the company you keep." Bret said in a tone that was warning a argument was going to occur. Sasha ignored Bret's ego and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While leaving the arena, Sasha ran into Owen.

"Hey sister in law." He joked.

"Hi Owen, whats up?"

"Nothing just getting ready to leave." He notice his brother wasn't around. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, Bret begin Bret." She smiled. As he carried her bag to her rental he smiled and turned to her.

"So, are you coming out with us tonight?"

"No, you guys have a guys out, I'm not feeling well-"

He placed his hands on her stomach. "Your pregnant?"

"No, don't rush us."

"Hey someone has too, we can't wait around all day for you two."

She looked down at her ring. "Trust and believe Owen you will be the first one I brake the news too."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Have a safe trip- I'll bring Bret back home in one piece."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn paced his dressing room. Hunter was still at the arena while Scott,Kid and Kevin were in WCW. Not knowing what to do, Shawn wanted to tell someone but he knew it was wrong. Before removing every piece of clothing, Hunter startled Shawn.

"Sorry, I thought you were done? Your match was over minutes ago."

"Yeah, I had something to do before I came back to the locker room." Shawn spoke letting his hair fall free over his shoulders.

"So, what's up your vibe feels weird." Hunter asked closing the door behind him.

"Nothing, I think I need a vacation or something that's all. I'll be out in a sec. I just need to clear my head."

"Okay."

_............................Elsewhere..................._

"So he oral rape you? Well it's not technically cheating Sasha."

"Yes it is because I enjoyed it, I didn't want him to stop." Sasha confessed as she laid her head on the pillow. "And to make things worse Bret called my a whore."

Rena eyes widen. "What?"

"Well he didn't say that but he called me _the new Clique chick_which we all know the term behind that. And I think he's thinking about jumping ship and wanting me to marry him I am under a lot of pressure."

"Look, just clam down there is no need for you to get wrinkles at your age Sasha."

"Your right, look I am going back to the room and I'll see you."

"Okay."

After giving her best friend a hug, Sasha headed back to her hotel room. On the way there she thought what should she do, tell Bret or not. Technically it wasn't cheating. To be honest it's only cheating if you get. Sashalaugh the devil and the angle were on her shoulders going at it. She opened the door to find no one there, she flick the light back off and slid under the covers. "Maybe I should justt go and marry him, become a housewife." Sasha tried to convince herself but she really couldn't see herself doing such a thing.


	10. Choices

**Okay everyone I'm back! Hope you had a safe and happy New Year! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Bret and Sasha work out together in the hotel gym. Something they haven't done in a while. While doing sit ups, Sasha would blow Bret a kiss every time she rose up. Bret then stop holding her ankles to pin her on the floor.

"Bret, this is a gym were not going to do it here-"

"Why not?" He questioned tickling her sides.

She laughed. "Bret stop! Ahh! Bret!"

"Alright." He helped her up. "Spot me."

While spotting him, he smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you that I adore your smile?"

"No, and it hurts my feelings."

"What ever, hey what about the deal with WCW have he told Vince yet?"

"No, because I havent' decide what I am going to do." Bret placed the weights down on the floor. He turned around to face her. "What should I do?"

"Do what you feel is right I mean your the one who has been here for over a decade." She laughs. "But whatever makes you happy baby."

"You make me happy..........and happy in pants."

The lovers laughed. But was interrupted by the opening of the gym door. It was Davey boy smith. "Hey guys."

"Hi." They both said in unison. "What's up." Bret asked him.

"Vince is looking for the both you actually, go over the story lines leading up to Survivor Series."

"I know I'm already facing Shawn." Bret spoke.

"He still wants to see you two."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking together hand and hand Sasha was fully aware that she was going to win the title back. Bret, decide that this would be the time he make his decision as to stay with Vince or move on.

"Hey Bret, Sasha could you excuse us for a moment?" Vince asked her.

"Sure thing, I'll be in the locker room."

"So.....what's up?"

"Just wanted to go over the match at Survivor Series."

"So have you considered that?" Bret questioned. "Me winning the title?"

"Not exactly." Vince spoke in a clam voice.

"I'm not losing to Shawn in Montreal Vince. I have creative control in my contract. All I want to do is next Monday, I'll hand you the belt and make my speech and leave."

"I'll think about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha headed towards her locker room when she was suddenly stop by Shawn."You've been ignoring me."

She held her heart. "Shawn you scared the crap out of me! What do you mean ignoring you?"

"Just like I said. You and me in the shower. Remember?" Shawn began to move in closer to Sasha. She figure Shawn paid everyone to disappear because every time their together, the hallways are empty. "You loved every minute of it didn't you?"

"Shawn, I'm with Bret. It's okay if were friend but-"

"I don't wanna be your friend Sasha."

Sasha was a bit taken back at Shawn's fiscal expression it was.....serious. "Shawn, I'm with Bret."

"Is that your only answer?" She nodded her head. "Okay, well I can't be your friend."

"Well I guess were just co workers then." Sasha then realized what Shawn had just said. "I'm not about to give my relationship with Bret. You want to be with me?

Shawn smirked. "Yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks had pass and Survivor Series was tonight. Bret had announce to Vince weeks prior that he was leaving the company and tonight was his last match. He walked into Sasha's dressing room. "Hey babe."

"Hi."

"So Vince changed his mind. He's letting me win with the belt then on Monday I'm going to hand him the belt."

Sasha made a face. "That's bull shit I don't believe him. Back and fourth you two have been at each other for the ending of the match and now Vince all of a sudden wants you to have your way?"

Bret made a face at her. "Maybe he finally realized everything would be better this way."

"...............Maybe."

_...................Elsewhere...................._

"Hey Shawn Vince wants to see you." Pat Patterson said approaching him.

"About what?"

"Not sure he didn't say just wants to see you."

As Shawn entered his office, he took a seat and looked at Vince. "Listen, at the end of the match your going to win match with the sharpshooter."

"Okay, what did Bret say about all this-"

"He doesn't know. Business is business Shawn and really, Bret doesn't know how to do business."

Shawn's emotions were mixed. Personally he hated Bret but the devil and a angel were sitting on his shoulders. "So.....he doesn't know about this?"

"He leaving the company, but he's not going to leave with my belt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha's got ready for her match as she was approached Vader. "Hey."

"Hi, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Vader Nader." They laughed. That was the nickname she had given him a few years back.

"Are you leaving with Bret?"

Sasha smiled. "No, I'm staying here actually."

"Why?" Vader questioned her raising his eyebrow under his mask.

"Am I suppose to follow the hitman every where? It's going to be hard begin in a relationship were our schedules are messy but, well make time."

"Good luck on your match Sasha."

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Bret was waiting at the gorilla position waiting for his music to hit. He looked at Sasha. "I love you."

"I love you too-" Bret's music played and he walked down the ramp carrying the Canadian flag with pride.

Sasha and Rena decide to watch the entire match from behind the curtain. Shawn was dominating the first part, but Bret quickly took over the match. Shawn then went for the sharpshooter. _Ding Ding Ding_"What the fuck?!" The words left both of Sasha's and Rena's mouth in unison. By that time, Shawn was escorted back stage by Pat Patterson, Gerald Brisco, Hunter and Chyna. While Shawn was heading towards the backstage area, Sasha looked him in the eyes as they both crossed passed each other. The two shared a stare. "Shawn, we have to go now." The only thing that he mouth was _I'm sorry_ to her and continue to keep walking towards his locker room. Heading out towards the ring, Sasha's eyes were locked on Bret throwing camera's and destroying the equipment. It was Owen that finally clam Bret down, Sasha stood outside of the ring with her mouth covering her face. Bret had snapped, after he was done he grab Sasha by the hand and went back stage to look for Shawn. He wasn't in the locker room. Vince finally made his way into Bert's and Sasha's locker room.

"Could you excuse us please Sasha?"

Giving Vince a glare, she closed the door behind her staring down Hunter and Chyna. "What the hell you knew what was going down?"

"I don't know what happend? I did'nt know this was gonna happen Sasha."

"WHATEVER! I don't believe you-"

"Swear to God Sash! My hands are clean."

Bret grab Sasha by the hand. "What happened?"

"I punched him out."

"You punch Vince?-"

"He's not my boss anymore." Bret still a bit piss but he didn't want to take it out on Sasha. He kissed her. "Look, I'm going home to cool off. I don't want to take anything out on you that wasn't your fault."

"I'll get a room. You can come over when ever you want."

Bret still with his head down. "Yeah. Alright call me in the morning then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door. It almost seems like Sasha was waiting for Bret to come up to her hotel. She opened it not even questing who was on the other side. Before she could even speak, her mouth was covered by a pair of soft lips that didn't belong to Bret. "Shawn ,what the hell!"

He grabs her by the wrist. "Sasha, I-"

"You did this to Bret? What you think that cause now he's leaving your gonna get with me?!" She slap him. "No chance."

"I didn't do this to get at you or to get back at Bret." Shawn grab her wrists again so that she doesn't slap him again. "It was business."

"So you knew about this set up the entire time.-"

"I didn't come here to talk about what happened tonight. I came here to talk about-"

Sasha still trying to fight Shawn's strength. "Don't even say it because it doesn't even exists Shawn."

He kisses her again. This time there wasn't a force to remove Shawn from her lips. Moments later she removed herself from his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love Bret."

"No you don't." Both Sasha and Shawn looked in the door way to see Bret standing there. The entire time he heard and saw everything.

"Bret I-"

"Make a choice Sasha!" He yelled. "Him or me?"


	11. Its offical, were over

**_I had slight writers block with this one I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. xoxo_**

_Warning sexual content_

Shawn could barely hold his composer. His hands were all over her by the time they reached her hotel room. She searched for the key in her purse. "Shawn we can't do this in the hallway." Sasha laughs. "Can I look for my key." The stubble from Shawn's shadow tickled her soft skin. His hands made her completely hot all over. Vibes from Shawn's hands gave her body permission to get sexual arouse. Still searching for her key, Shawn slid up her dress. "Your wett for me?" Sasha could do nothing but stare at his handsome features. _Damn I have to find that key! _Without any reply back, Shawn smirk."Found it Finally!" When Sasha turned around to open the door, Shawn manhood was now busting through his dark green slacks. He kept her back facing him. Shawn again ran his hands down her slender but well tone body. He licked his lips at the sight of her. He unbuckled his slacks and slid down his Ralph Lauren black briefs. Sasha moans as he played in between her wett passage. She bit her bottom lip at the touch of Shawn's hands pleasing her. She felt like her brain was going to explode out of her head. The WWF champion bent over the third generation diva, his tongue connected with her wetness. Sasha felt heat rushing through her body. _Damn he's so sexy doing that._She expressed her thoughts by turning over her shoulder and looking at him lick every inch of her from behind. As Shawn placed on the rubber, with arm lift Sasha on the counter top of the hotel suite kitchen. She removed her dress and his dress shirt. Her fingertips glided over his chest hair. Shawn looked into her eyes, and entered slowly inside of her. "Awww Fuck!" She was tight. "Eight months is a long time baby." He kissed her neck. Sasha nodded her head in agreement. She began to rock her hips in the movement as Shawn laid her back on the cold counter top. Shawn could feel his heart beat faster with every thrust.

"Your so wett for me." He leaned in and growl. "You like me." He took the tip of his tongue and teased her.

Sasha sat up on her elbows. And watched Shawn work her. Finally, she grabs him by his ponytail and kisses him. "Tell me how good I taste Shawn?"

"Amazing." Shawn lift up the former women's champion and placed her down on the bed. "Ride me."

She did as she was told. Sasha's leg began to shake as she felt her orgasm rushing through her body. With Shawn talking dirty to her, and playing with her clit at the same time. She held on tight to the back of Shawn's neck and came all over him. "What's the matter?" He ask trying to bring his heart beat down.

"Nothing. Tried." All she could think about was Bret. She realized she had the biggest mistake by not choosing him. She tried to contain the tears that was forming in her eyes. They slowly ran down her soft face. _I'm sorry_

* * *

"Grate news. I'm going to be the Women's champion at Survivor Series." Rena announce to Sasha.

"Good! I'm so happy for you!" Sasha hugged her best friend. "You and me at Wrestlemaina.....it's gonna be grate."

"I have to go now. But well catch up okay?" Rena hugged her again.

"Sure thing." Sasha went back to placing food on her plate.

"What the hell do you think you doing?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Uhh getting food Owen, what dose it look like-"

"I saw Shawn coming out of your room."

"And? I am a grown woman. Besides, it wasn't my room after 11:30 ." She smirks.

"While Bret's away Sasha will play huh?"

Sasha placed a strand of her hair over her shoulder. "First of all, mind your own business. Bret and I been over for months now."

"And this is how you try to get over him?" Walking away Sasha felt eyes on the back of her neck.

"I'm not here to grill you out Sasha. But did you even think about it?" He continued.

Think about what? It's been eight months! I'm pretty sure he's banging someone over there-" Sasha stop in her sentence to lower the tone of her voice. She then notice the look that Owen had given her when she made the comment about his big brother. "So he is?" She didn't feel so gulity.

"It's nothing serious you know that Sasha."

"So he is seeing someone?" She spoke softly. Owen was taken a bit back that she didn't know. "Well were even then. But I'm pretty sure that Bret isn't getting grilled about sleeping with who ever."

"You two are getting on my nerves!" Owen crossed his arms. "So that's it?" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Look, I know I slept with the enemy but wrong is wrong. Were over, he sleeping with someone else and so am I......tell the world the perfect couple called it off."

* * *

Bret examined April's body from head to toe. It's been weeks already and he was really taking a liking to her. She was really grate company. She smiled at him. "So, what do you have plan today?"

"Weight lifting and training, then go over a script with Eric. Which is basically my whole day."

"Well I'm thinking about being a wrestler.........wanna train me? I really could use the help." She said tossing her dark red hair over her shoulder.

"Your using me?" He laughed.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. What I mean was...."

"You have to clam down. Think of me as one of the guys or just some random dude."

April stared at him. "Well that's hard Bret, but I'll try." The two moved closer to each other. He loved the fact that she was acting Innocent. "Why are you trying so hard?" He cup the side of her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Innocent."

She looked under eyed at him but in a seductive way. "Cause I am. Want to try and make me not so innocent?" She pulled him in closer into her DDD's and that done it for him. Bret had a raging hard on, he didn't think twice as lift April on top of him. She straddled his waist kissing him passionately on the neck. Bret removed his basketball shorts just enough to where his man hood had room to explore. His fingers tickled her dripping wett insides. She moaned. "Ahh, I want you so bad."

Bret removed her tight fitted Nirto girl top and exposed her breast. He entered in her slowly. "Oh Fuck!" He groaned. Bret couldn't help himself, she was and the rest of girls opened the show tonight but at the same time he didnt' want to be ....quick. He let her insides get use to his swollen hard on. Bret then got a rhythm going. April held on to his broad shoulders for support. _Man his dick has inches._ April began to ride him faster as her thoughts made her throb. "Your dick is making me so hot Bret." He began to pump into her faster, and faster. He came and so did she.

"Shit." Breathing heavily, Bret kissed her on the cheek. "Wow."

She smiled and quickly cleaned herself up. "I think it was excellent." She handed him a clean warm towel. After cleaning himself up. He gave April another kiss on the cheek. "See you later?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Sasha decided to take time off. Maybe when she go back to the federation the rumors will cool down. She went home in Long Island as was there for a entire week in a half. Her mother Sissy placed her hand on her hip and she watched as her daughter watched a lifetime movie with Richard Gerico. "Nothing honey." Sasha's eyes were too focus on the drama that was surrounding in the moive.

"It is something, I can't remeber the last time you've been home this long anyway."

"Well I am a wrestler mother. We travel that's what we do." She looked at her.

Sissy rolled her eyes. "What ever, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever your cooking I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks."

Her oldest brother Shane walked in. "Oh my...what a surprise we have here." Sasha didn't say anything. To get her attention, he ejected the tape and turned it on Monday night Nitro. He watched as the Nirto girls performed. Sasha raised her eyebrow. "Why in the hell would I wanna see this."

"That red head right there.............is the so- called _new_chick?" He actually meant for those words to be his thoughts. Instead it was said out lould.

Sasha didn't think. "New what?" She rolled her eyes. "Chick for what?"

"Owen told me Bret was seeing a girl name April in WCW..........there she is. Look at the tits on that one-sorry!"

Sasha slapped him hard on the shoulder. "So what? "

He looked at his baby sister. "Heard from Shawn?" She removed herself from her older brother and entered the kitchen. As she search through the freezer, Sasha found a cup of Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. She figure it was really over, _he had moved on_. She shrugs her shoulders at her thoughts. "Oh well, that's the way it is."

* * *

Months later, Sasha and Shawn still had their fling going on. One night, she figured to surprise him with wearing just his title belt and using her hands to cover her breast. "So how do I look begin the first heavyweight women's champion?"

"Sexy as hell." He kissed her on the cheek. "So are you having fun with me?"

Still holding her breast in front of him. "Of course."

"Look, I still love you. And I know that your not fully completely over Bret, but I don't want to be the rebound either. I play for keeps."

Sasha was falling for his cocky attitude. He was cocky without even trying. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should call this "fling" were having stop?But still be friends."

Sasha was more surprise than upset. "Just a few weeks ago you told me you loved me and I'm not upset but why all of a sudden-"

"Because right now I know that your not able to give me all of you Sasha."

He was right. She couldn't give him all of her. 10% percent of it still belong to Bret. "Oh.....I wasn't looking at it like that." She kissed him passionately on the lips. "If that's how you want it."

"No but, I love by myself either." Shawn gazed into her brown eyes. He then removed the title belt from around her naked waist and kissed her softly on her flat stomach. Sasha comb her fingers through his hair. He must go through conditioner like crazy. Sasha slowly fell on top of him. "I guess it was fun while it lasted." He said removing a strand of hair from her pretty face.

"Yeah."


	12. Happy ending

**This chapter is a bit emotional but has a very happy ending as well! Hope you enjoy it**.

A year went by and the company was changing. Becoming more raunchy than ever, and Sasha had to keep up if she still wanted to compete in this business. On this particular night Sasha just got done having lunch with Owen Hart. She laughed at the jokes Owen made. "Shut up! That was a long time ago- how do you even remember all that?!"

Owen smirks. "I just know these things."

"Whatever!"

"Look, I'll meet up with you later after the Pay Per View." Owen smiled.

"Okay. See you then." As Owen disappeared around the corner. Sasha wish she could have said more than see you then. That night Owen had his accident. To pay her respect, Sasha spoke on Raw the next night and left the arena as soon as she was done. When she got home the next day, of course her phone was ringing off the hook and her voice mail was full.

Beep.."This is Shane, give me a call sis."

Beep..."Sasha this is YOUR FATHER give me a call as soon as you get this message. I haven't heard from you since before......just call me sweet heart."

As she was listing to the messages, there was a knock on the door. "Jackson hey what are you doing here?"

"You forgot I live in New York too?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, hey-"

He walked past her and entered her condo. "I was just hoping everything is alright with you honey."

Sasha then closed the door and tears fell down her cheeks. "I feel like I'm losing everything and everyone around me Jackson! Bret, Sable is acting like a pre Madonna now that she's got the spot light on her, now Owen."

"Hey, Hey its going to be okay." He hugged her. "I'm positive."

"No, I just don't know what to do-"

"I'm positive."

Sasha looked at Jackson. "What? Positive what?"

"HIV."

Sasha could do nothing but place her hands over her mouth and cried even harder. Instantly tears streamed down her beautiful face. "I'm sorry Jack."

"No it's not your fault. I'm going to be alright. And your going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. You can't shut yourself out and not talk to anyone." Still holding her. Sasha cried even harder. "I'm not going anywhere not time soon sweetie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later at Owen's wait, Sasha held her bother and mothers hand walking into the Service. Shane felt her hand shaking. "Hey come one don't be scared."

"I'm not scared Shane."

Shane raised his eyebrow. "Your acting the same way you did when Andre the Giant passed away."

"I was a teenager then-" Her feet froze. The sight of her close friend and his family, Shane held her hand tightly and so did her mother. After standing there for a few moments, she greeted the Hart family and friends and made her way back to the hotel. Shane stayed in the same hotel with her that night.

"It's 4 in the morning what are you still doing up sis-"

"I can't sleep-"

"Yeah I see that." Shane also notice something else. "Why in the hell are you in the dark!" He flick the light on.

Sasha had her robe on with the hood. She closed her eyes to adjust to the light. "I can't be in the dark?"

"Yeah but not when your wide awake sis." Shane sat down next to her. "Everything is going to be okay sis. Things happened in life for a reason, but I think this would only make a person stronger."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Get some rest sis please, tomorrow is gonna be a bummer but -" Shane was lost for words. He and Owen only met a few times but he was crazy about him. He kissed his little sister on the forehead. "Good night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 11 AM was time of the funereal, and what a crowd it was. For the first time a year, Sasha and Bret saw each other for the first time. As the two lock eyes on each other, Bret felt his heart pound faster throughout his chest. Thank you. he mouth to her she return a smile to him. Close friends and family were heading over to the Hart mansion. While her mother and Shane shared conversations with the Hart family and kids, Sasha ate her finger food in a corner of the living room. She almost jump out of her skin when a hand touch her shoulder.

"Man! Bret hey." She spoke to him still sounding startled.

"Sorry." He smiled weakly. "How you been?"

"Okay-"

"Just okay?"

Sasha turned to him. "How are you taking everything."

"I think everything is gonna start sinking in when I actually go to call or look for him and....." Bret didn't finish his sentence. "So?" His voice began to crack. "I'm going to be okay."

Sasha removed her shades. "Yeah. I think I am too."

"It was nice seeing you."

He smiled. "Nice seeing you too Sasha."

She stood up."If you see my family could you tell them I went back to the hotel, I really didn't get much rest last night."

He stood up as well. "Sure."

"And give your family goodbye as well."

Bret placed his hands inside of his pockets. Sasha knew either he was nervous, or wanted to say something or in this case it was probably both. "Sure."

"See you later?" She said.

"Sure."

When all Bret could say was 'Sure'. She knew he wanted talk and express his feelings about everything that had happend. Instead she left not turning back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Sasha awoke to the sound of a knocking at her hotel door. "Bret?"

"Hey." He step inside.

"What's going on?" She question him rubbing her eyes. "What time is it-"

"I'm still in love with you."

She gave him puzzled look. "Bret, I don't think this is a good time-"

"Sasha, I'm still in love with you."

"Yeah I heard you the first time." She walked towards the sofa in the hotel living room and click on the lamp that was sitting on the night stand. Sasha wasn't up for this. "Bret I-" Her words were cut off by the lips of Bret Hart. This was the greatest rush through Bret's body that he's ever felt. Sasha couldn't deny her ex. Within seconds she was on top of him. Bret removed her robe and exposed her half naked body. She only wearing a pink lace bra no panties. Moans exit the mouth of the former three time women's champion as her ex kissed on her neck.

"Bret....uhhh." She moan his name with a passion. "I miss you."

By that time both Bret and Sasha wrestle to get his buckle his pants loose. As he slid them down, Sasha made her way down and pull out his big shaft. She licked to head with the tip of her tongue before entering it inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes and took Bret on a ride of his life. As much as he didn't want her to stop, he lifted Sasha's head up. He saw the fire in her eyes. "Let me taste you." Sasha laid down on the carpet and let Bret's mouth explore her throbbing passage. His tongue as better every time he pleased her. His tongued lashed in every place that Sasha wanted it to. The former world champion took in everything thing that his ex gave him. By grabbing his ponytail and lifting her hips to match the rhythm of his mouth, Bret's dick extended and wanted some attention. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." He turned her on all fours and proceed to enter the third generation superstar.

"Ah, mmmm Uhhhh Bret." She always loved how he took control and lived up to his word. Two hours later, the former couple laid their on the carpet looking into each other eyes as they did every time they made love.

"I have to ask you something. I'm not jealous or anything Bret but............the girl your dating looks like a porn star."

"She's nice and I was trying to get over you." He laughs.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I know." He smirks

"Cocky ass. " She smiled. "Where is she ?"

Bret shrugged his shoulders. "Now can I ask you something?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years later................

"After having my children you are the best looking woman I've ever seen." Bret stood by the doorway of the hotel looking at his wife. She smiled. "Why thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, Mr. Hart you ready to be inductee into the Hall of fame?"

"Yes Mrs. Hart. I'm nervous though."

"Why?" She questioned.

"I dunno. Sasha you always knew me better than I am myself." He said adjusting her cuff links.

"Shanna, Britney!!" Sasha yelled. The two girls came into the room. Both girls had dark hair and Bret's eyes. "I need your opioin. The gold Christain Louboutin or the black Yves Saint Laurent?"

Both Shanna and Britney pointed to gold."It will go better cause you have the slit mom. You look hot."

She blush from the comment made by her daughters. "Thank you. Where is Brody and Shane?"

"Bordy is ready, Shane is still in the bathroom."

Bret rolled his eyes. "I've never seen a young man that take to long in the bathroom-"

"Face it dad your son is a metro sexual." Britney crossed her legs sitting down next to him.

A confused Bret looked at her. "Is that good or bad?"

"Shane! Let's go this is your father's night not yours!!" Sasha yelled banging on the door. Shane opened it. As he walked out, he dust himself off. "You like my swag?" He asked in a cocky tone. Bret rolled his eyes. "Can we please leave? Like now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"To end this I had a grate time in the WWE. This company did some grate things for me and my family. Speaking of which, my kids and I thank God for them Shanna, Brody Britney and Shane. And to my wife(the audience applause grew louder) and your eight time women's champion Sasha I love you. I think everyday I was in this company you gave me the most motivation and I love you for it baby." Sasha couldn't help to smile ear to ear. "To my fans who I love as well thank you!"

As the ceremony ended, Sasha was talking to Trish Stratus as she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was Shawn. She smiled. and gave the man a hug. "Hey." The Heartbreak kid looked way differently than she lasted seen him.

"Hi." He spoke.

"Did you leave I didn't see you at the ceremony?" She asked him.

"Yes and no I left when he was presented with his award, still awkward after all these years ya know."

"Yeah I guess. Well it was nice seeing you Shawn really."

He laughed slightly "You too. Take care."

"You do the same Shawn." As Sasha turned into the direction walking towards her husband, she turned around to look back at Shawn who was now having a conversation with Hunter. _What if?_She asked herself. _Things would be different or the same If I married him? _

"What are you smiling at?" Bret asked Sasha handing her a glass of wine.

"Oh nothing, just......nothing." She grabs his hands. " I love you. And I always have Bret."

"Yea I know." The share a laugh. "I love you too. I'm glad you chose me."

Placing her arms around her husband's neck she looked into his eyes. "I'm glad I did too."

**Thanks for reading and your reviews I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
